dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pumpkin Carriage
Pumpkin Carriages are a common sight in the Dark Parables universe. We first encounter one in the second game, The Exiled Prince, and continue to run into them in other games, as well. They are closely related to the first Cinderella, Ella Blom and are featured heavily in The Final Cinderella. Appearance and Mechanics Pumpkin carriages have different appearances. Some look very pumpkin-like, while others look more like traditional carriages though the shape or design of a pumpkin. Most of the carriages we find throughout the games serve little purpose other than a decorative one with no movement. In The Final Cinderella, we use a Pumpkin carriage we find to travel to the Mirror World. Related parables Ella Blom, The First Cinderella (from The Final Cinderella) Once upon a time, there was a "Cinderella" named Ella. After her father died, she was sent to work in the kitchen by her stepmother. One day, news came that the Prince had decided to hold a ball. All the girls in the kingdom were invited, but Ella was forbidden to go. Forlornly, Ella made a wish that she could join her stepsisters at the ball. Hearing her desperate plea, Godmother appeared. She transformed a pumpkin and mice into a beautiful horse-drawn carriage. Then, Ella's rags were transformed into a stunning ball gown and glittering glass slippers. Arriving at the ball, Ella immediately captured the Prince's attention. He fell in love with her gentle nature, and they got married and lived happily ever after. Gallery Screenshots= Cinderella coach.jpg|Pumpkin Coach in Agnes Koch's Shrine Room (The Exiled Prince) Fabled cinderella.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage in the Fabled Land (The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Fountain walk.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage from a distance (The Final Cinderella) Carriage room.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage at Hilltop Mansion (The Final Cinderella) Pinocchio carriage.jpg|Pinocchio in Pumpkin Carriage (The Final Cinderella) Carriage through portal.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage traveling through Mirror Portal (The Final Cinderella) Mirror coach.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage in Mirror World (The Final Cinderella) pumpkin coach interior.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Interior (The Final Cinderella) carriage in floralia palace.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage in Floralia's Royal Palace (Ballad of Rapunzel) Dp 15 pumpkin carriage.png|Pumpkin Carriage by Glassy Lake (The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) DP15 horse.png|Pumpkin Carriage enpowered with a magical horse (The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Inside Carriage.png|Interior of Pumpkin Carriage (The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) |-|Depictions= Shoe closet key.jpg|Shoe Closet Key with Pumpkin Carriage Charm, The Exiled Prince Boy base cinderella.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage on Base of Glass Slipper Display, The Boy Who Cried Wolf pumpkin lamp.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Lamp in Hilltop Mansion, The Final Cinderella ivyrose pumpkin lock.jpg|Carriage Lock on Gate, The Final Cinderella Mirror portal emblem.jpg|Mirror Portal Mechanism Featuring Carriage, The Final Cinderella carriage box in floralia.jpg|Carriage Cache, Ballad of Rapunzel |-|Other images= Coach concept.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage Concept Art, The Final Cinderella Final cinderella parable.jpg|The Final Cinderella Parable Image pumpkin tutcharm.jpg|Pumpkin Carriage from The Final Cinderella Tutorial cursed pumpkin coach.jpg|Pumpkin Coach Cursed Object in Floralia Library Category:A to Z Category:Artifacts Category:Objects Category:Magic Objects Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise